ISEKAI
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Chap 5 UP! RnR Please! ;D
1. First

My First fic

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, OC de el el.

Summary : Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…?

Chara : Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainswoth, Vincent Nightray, Xerxes Break, Echo, Charlotte Baskerville, Alcase (My OC) de el el.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ISEKAI**

**.  
><strong>

~Chapter 1~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah tempat yang masih ada berbagai macam sihir dan teknik-teknik yang digunakan untuk bertarung. Para remaja sangat senang sekali untuk menggunakan sihir-sihir atau teknik-teknik tersebut dengan gembira dan penuh canda tawa. Namun kegembiraan itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh keluarga terhormat saja seperti Vessalius, Nightray, Rainswoth, dan Baskerville saja, karena keluarga mereka termasuk 4 penguasa di negeri itu. Sedangkan rakyat biasa hanya bisa berlatih dengan buku dan fasilitas yang sederhana tidak seperti keluarga yang disebutkan diatas. Namun apakah semuanya akan terus seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari yang cerah dirumah keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya namun bisa termasuk keluarga yang elite karena terkenal dengan koleksi mutiara yang langka. Seorang gadis berambut coklat beriris <em>violet<em> terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya berkali-kali dan terlihat sering menguap, setelah itu gadis itu melamun, pandangannya kosong seolah tak bernyawa.

Cit cit cit cit

Suara burung menghentikan lamunannya dan mulai mengalihkan wajahnya ke asal suara tersebut dan Dia pun tersenyum lemah. Dan Dia pun bergumam "Apa semuanya akan tenang terus seperti ini?" kemudian gadis itu pun tersenyum kecut dengan berwajah sinis.

"ALICE! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas hah! Cepat turun dan mandi! Sekarangkan hari pertamamu sekolah!" teriak Ibu-angkatnya- dari bawah. Dan Alice-gadis berambut coklat- pun bergegas untuk mandi.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah sekolah ilmu sihir yang bernama Pandora Gakuen yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang orang tuanya tergolong dari keluarga tingkat atas. Seharusnya sekolah ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh siswa yang memiliki IQ yang cukup, namun peraturan itu dilupakan begitu saja karena adanya uang, memang di zaman sekarang ini uang adalah segalanya.<p>

Di Pandora Gakuen sedang diadakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan kelihatannya upacara tahun ini adalah yang termewah dan termegah diantara upacara-upacara yang diadakan tahun-tahun lalu, mengapa demikian? Karena tahun ini beberapa anak dari 4 keluarga penguasa masuk ke sekolah secara bersamaan, memang sangat kebetulan sekali bukan? Tapi apakah itu memang kebetulan? Ataukah sudah ditakdirkan? Tidak ada yang tau akan hal itu, tapi menurut sejarah berkata lain.

Di kelas X-2

Seorang pria berkacamata mulai memasuki ruangan kelas dengan elegant dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"_Ohayou minna-san! Hajimemashite watashi no nama wa_ Liam _desu_, guru sekaligus wali kelas kalian…" ucap Liam-sensei tersenyum. Namun murid-muridnya sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan gurunya, mereka malah sibuk ngobrol, kenalan, bahkan menggoda siswa lainnya, apakah sikap seperti ini pantas untuk orang-orang yang termasuk golongan bangsawan? Jawabanya adalah tidak! Tapi…tunggu masih ada beberapa murid yang memperhatikan hm…siapa ya? Oh ternyata seorang murid perempuan berambut _Peach_, dan seorang murid cowok berambut hitam.

"_Ano_, bisakah kalian diam sebentar!" bentak Liam-sensei marah.

Hening

"Bagus, ayo silahkan maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian!" suruh Liam-sensei.

KRIIETT

Suara pintu dibuka dan nampaklah sesosok gadis berambut coklat dengan tatapan sinis muncul dikelas itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah," ucapnya santai sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Liam-sensei terlihat menghla napas, ingin rasanya Ia menegur gadis itu, tapi sayang sekali ini hari pertamanya, dan Liam-sensei pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi gadis itu.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk!" perintah Liam-sensei.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum licik, namun tak ada yang tau bahwa gadis itu barusan tersenyum licik kecuali seorang cowok berambut emas bermata _emerald_ dan Dia pun mulai berpikir 'Aura gadis itu aneh!'

* * *

><p><em>This time to begin the first quick <em>

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat, semua murid baru itu sudah berkenalan namun…

"_Ano_ Alice, kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak seorang gadis berambut _Peach_ a.k.a Sharon Rainswoth tersenyum lembut. Alice hanya melihat wajah orang yang mengajaknya dengan senyuman tipis 'Kekuatannya masih level C' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kemudian Alice mulai memandang keluar jendela karena kebetulan bangkunya dekat jendela dan mulai mendengus.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum lapar, kau duluan saja," jawabnya santai. Sharon pada awalnya terkejut dengan jawaban Alice, namun kemudian Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya?" sahutnya seraya meninggalkan kelas. Alice hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum licik, lagi?

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Oz?" tanya teman sebangkunya yang berambut hitam bermata _Gold_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Gil hehe…" jawab Oz-cowok berambut emas bermata _emerald_- sambil nyengir. Sedangkan Gil-teman sebangku Oz- hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai kembali membaca bukunya.

'Gadis itu benar-benar aneh!' omel Oz dalam hatinya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik wajahnya kembali ceria dan mulai merah merona, 'tapi teman sebangkunya sangat manis…kalau tidak salah namanya Sharon kan? Nama yang cantik…' pikirnya sambil terus tersenyum. Sedangkan Gil? Dia sekarang sedang berwajah _horror_ melihat sahabatnya yang sedang cungar-cengir gak jelas.

"Hei~" ucap seorang brambut pink dengan nada menggoda di depan meja Gilbert dan Oz.

"Eh," Gilbert sekarang mulai merasa lebih tegang karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis pink didepannya itu, sedangkan Oz? jangan ditanya dia masih berada dalam dunia khayal.

Gadis berambut pink tadi mulai cemberut "Hei~ kau Oz Vessalius kan?" tanyanya lagi. Mendengar itu Gil langsung merasa tenang karena bukan dia yang diincar(?).

Bagaimana dengan reaksi Oz? Dia benar-benar terlarut dalam khayalannya dan masih belum sadar. Karena gadis pink itu gak sabaran akhirnya.

BLEETAARRR

"AH?" jerit Oz kesakitan karena mendapat hadiah berupa sihir petir andalan keluarga Baskerville.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyetrumku(?) hah!" amuk Oz yang benar-benar marah karena khayalannya yang sedang asyiknya itu diganggu orang lain.

KIT

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi si gadis pink "Apanya yang kenapa hah! Aku sudah bertanya dua kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya juga!" amuk gadis pink itu marah.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

"Hebat juga petirnya dia 'tingkat B'" gumam Alice tersenyum sinis.

Kembali lagi…

* * *

><p>"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak mendengarnya," sanggah Oz yang kemarahannya mulai menurun.<p>

"Tuh kan makannya jadi orang jangan melamun terus donk!" omel gadis pink tadi "oh iya perkenalkan aku Charlotte Baskerville panggil saja Lotti Ok!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh salam kenal," ucap Oz akhirnya. Namun wajah Lotti kini mulai menyeringai dan…

"Ingat ya Oz! aku tak akan kalah dari sihir apimu," ujarnya tegas.

"Aku juga tak akan kalah darimu," ucap Oz mantap. Dan mereka berduapun mulai mengeluarkan aura untuk bertarung tapi…

"Plok…plok…plok…_sugoi de_…" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat sinis sambil bertepuk tangan.

DEG

Oz, Lotti dan Gil merasakan aura yang sangat gelap, menyeramkan dan menyakitkan tentunya, dan mereka bertiga mulai berwajah horror. Namun Lotti memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sinis, meski dalam hatinya sangat tegang.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Alice tersenyum licik "jika ingin bertanding jangan dikelas, aura kalian menggangguku tau," lanjutnya santai tanpa beban dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya.

CTAK

Perempatan mulai muncul lagi di kepala Lotti dan kali ini Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya, dan langsung menghampiri Alice.

BRAAK

Lotti menggebrak meja Alice kasar, dengan tatapan dan wajahnya yang garang(digeplak Lotti).

"Hei kau! Berani sekali kau menentang aku yang merupakan keluarga Baskerville!"

"Aku tidak menentang, hanya menyarankan itu saja," jawab Alice santai.

"Errr…rasakan i—"

GREB

"Gil?" gumam Oz.

"Dia berkata benar, jika kalian bertarung disini kemungkinan kelas inipun akan hancur," saran Gil yang masih memegang tangan Lotti.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Lotti ogah-ogahan sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman Gil.

"Oz kita lanjutkan nanti," bisik Lotti yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Oz, dan Oz pun mengangguk sambil berpikir 'aura gadis itu menyeramkan sekali aku harus hati-hati, aneh padahal dia bukan berasal dari keluarga 4 penguasa tapi kenapa bisa ya?' pikir Oz, dan kebetulan sekali Gil juga berpikir seperti itu Reader-sama.

_This rest time will be end in five minutes_

* * *

><p>KRIIIINGG<p>

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, semua murid kelas X-2 berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Alice, Oz, Gil, Sharon, Lotti, dan Vincent.

"_Nii-san_ mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Vincent kepada kakaknya Gilbert. Gil tampak menimang-nimang ajakan adiknya tapi dia benar-benar tertarik dengan aura yang dimiliki oleh Alice.

"Kamu duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan."

"Baiklah," kata Vincent lalu pergi keluar kelas. Sementara itu Oz…

"Hallo…" sapa Oz pada Sharon.

"Hai," jawab Sharon lembut.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Oz sambil tersenyum lembut. Seketika wajah Sharon merah merona.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" tolak Sharon halus. Mendengar itu raut wajah Oz menjadi sedih.

"Ck, kasian sekali," gumam Alice seraya meninggalkan kelas, namun kata-katanya barusan masih bisa didengar oleh Oz.

"Kau!" geram Oz.

"Apa?" kata Alice dingin namun santai.

"Alice! Ayo cepat nanti dimarahi lho!" potong seorang cewek berambut putih di depan pintu kelas X-2.

"Hmm…Echo? Baiklah.." ucap Alice dan keluar kelas begitu saja dan meninggalkan Oz yang kini sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Awas kau! Tak akan kumaafkan!" teriak Oz yang membuat Sharon, Gil, dan Lotti bergidik ria.

"Sharon ayo pulang!" ajak Lotti sambil menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sharon keluar kelas untuk pulang.

"Oz?" tanya Gil hati-hati.

"…"

"…"

"Ayo kita pulang Gil!" ucap Oz yang kini sudah berwajah ceria lagi, sungguh menganehkan kau Oz!. 'Gagal deh ngikutin Alice' batin Gil.

Di kediaman Alice

"Ada apa Echo? Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini?" tanya Alice sambil melahap daging dengan semangat 45, yang tentunya berbeda sekali dengan Alice yang tadi.

"_Ano_, kenapa sih kau selalu bersipat dingin kalau diluar rumah?" Alice agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dan langsung berwajah murung.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap berharga oleh orang lain, sebab umurku sudah tak lama lagi," ucapnya dengan senyuman masam. Seolah mengerti Echo pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf,"

"_Nandemonai_," jawab Alice dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi Alice, aktingmu itu benar-benar hebat kau harus menjadi Aktris lho!" saran Echo. Alice _sweatdrop_ 'cepat sekali dia membelokan topik' batinnya.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Alice dan kembali memakan dagingnya tanpa ampun. Namun setelah mengucapkan itu ekspresi Echo kembali murung.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bersipat biasa saja kepadaku?" tanya Echo terseyum hambar.

DEG

Alice langsung berhenti makan dan mulai tersenyum.

"Kau aneh! Kan kita sama-sama seorang—"

TING TONG TING TONG

"Siapa sih! Sore-sore gini ada tamu!" omel Alice yang mulai bangkit untuk membukakan pintu, tapi ditahan Echo.

"Biar aku saja," ujarnya singkat, lalu bergegas pergi.

KREK

DEG

"Kau…" Echo terkejut sekali melihat siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Seorang pemuda seusia mereka berambut biru dan bermata Aqua. Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Echo sekarang.

"Lama tak jumpa…" ucap pemuda tadi masih dengan senyumannya.

* * *

><p>"Err…si Echo lama banget sih!" omel Alice. Karena penasaran Ia pun pergi ke depan pintu dan taraa…<p>

"Al?" ucap Alice ragu setelah melihat sosok didepannya itu.

"Hmm…halo Echo…Alice…" sapanya lagi.

"Kau, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Echo sinis, karena Ia sudah tau kalau orang ini datang pasti akan ada hal yang berbahaya yang akan dilakukan oleh dirinya dan Alice. Karena pemuda tadi oleh Echo disebut 'Pembawa Misi'. Sedangkan Alice dia hanya diam tak bersuara dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Echo, tak usah sesinis itu! Aku ke sini tidak membawa misi untuk kalian kok, dan kau Alice!" pemuda itu tersenyum sinis "jangan berwajah takut seperti itu, aku tak akan menggigitmu kok!" lanjutnya sambil menahan tawa.

CTAK

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Alice.

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT HAH!" murka Alice pada pemuda tadi.

"Hahaha…kau memang tak berubah Alice, Echo-"

"Apa tujuanmu kalau begitu?" Echo mulai mengintrogasi Al-nama pemuda itu-.

"Hanya ingin membuka pintu 'ISEKAI'" ucapnya singkat dengan raut wajah yang serius.

DEG

Echo dan Alice langsung melotot mendengar itu.

"Hmm…bisakah kita bicarakan masalah ini di dalam?" tanya Al dan dijawab anggukan dari Echo dan Alice.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai rutinitas setiap hari. Sangat berbeda dengan yang terjadi di Pandora gakuen yang sekarang sedang terjadi keributan, keributan apa ya?<p>

"KYAAA~~~"

"KAWAII~~"

"HANSAMU~~"

"KYAAA~~~"

Jeritan-jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan para _Fans Girl_ atau disingkat FG menggelegar di seluruh gedung Pandora Gakuen yang sangat luas. Padahal objek yang mereka teriaki hanya 3 orang orang siswa yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, siapalagi 3 orang siswa itu kalau bukan Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray dan Vincent Nightray yang sekaligus anak dari 4 keluarga penguasa.

"Mereka mengganggu," omel Gil pada 2 sahabatnya. Oz dan Vincent tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdir kita," jawab Oz santai. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba dikelasnya, dan sepertinya setengah dari FG itu bubar.

GLEK

"Mereka masih ada, cih!" rutuk Gil lagi. Oz hanya tertawa lagi mendengar sahabatnya yang terus-terusan mengomel, memang Gil sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang berisik.

Lalu Oz menolehkan matanya ke seorang cewek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sharon, Oz terus dan terus melamun. Gil yang melirik Oz pun langsung tersenyum kecil 'dasar orang yang lagi kena AI' batinnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok yang tak ingin dilihat Oz muncul dan mulai duduk disebelah Sharon.

"Cih, anak itu mengganggu," umpat Oz.

Alice POV

Huuuuuuuh…_KUSOOO_! Apa yang diinginkan si biru itu sih, sampai-sampai dia juga harus sekolah disini! Aku yakin kalau ada Dia pasti _image_ ku bakal dijelek-jelekin eerr…lalu Alice mulai mengkhayal…

"ARRRGGGHHHTTT…" batinnya frustasi. Bagaimana ini…meski dalam hatinya sedang galau tingkat 1000 tapi wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin sekali, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"KYAAA~~~"

"KAWAAII~~~"

Err…suara FG itu menggaggu sekali, kenapa si 'cungar-cengir' itu gak mengusir mereka sih! Kan mengganggu! Rutukku entah pada siapa. Lalu akupun mulai beralih untuk membaca buku tentang 'ISEKAI'.

End Alice POV

Sharon POV

Kulirik teman sebangkuku yang sedari tadi kelihatan melamun namun sekarang Ia mulai membaca buku yang baru aku lihat. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan buku apa itu yang membuatku penasaran, karena di keluargaku koleksi buku adalah yang terkumplit, tapi anehnya aku belum pernah melihat buku itu. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"_Ano_, kau sedang baca buku apa ya?" tanyaku ragu dan sedikit ketakutan. Dia mulai berhenti membaca buku dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Isekai," jawabnya singkat dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

He? Dia bilang isekai? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama buku seperti itu, apa itu buku keluaran baru ya? haah~ sudahlah lama-lama pasti aku juga tau dan yang terpenting, bisa menjadi teman akrabnya.

End Sharon POV

Tak lama kemudian Liam-sensei pun datang dengan seorang yang tentunya adalah murid baru dikelas itu.

"Minna, kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh Liam-sensei pada remaja bermata Aqua disebelahnya.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa_ Alcase Freezerisk, kalian bisa memanggilku Al, _yoroshiku onengaishimasu_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang membuat para cewek langsung _blushing_ berat-kecuali Alice- tentunya.

"Nee, kau bisa duduk disebelah Xerxes,"

"Baik, sensei," lanjutnya seraya pergi menuju bangku Xerxes.

"Salam kenal Xerxes,"

"Salam kenal, dan panggil aku Break saja."

"Okay,"

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

* * *

><p>TING TONG<p>

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi para siswa langsung berhamburan pergi ke kantin, perpustakakaan, lapangan, dan ada juga yang tinggal di kelas.

"Hei," sapa Oz pada Al yang kebetulan bangkunya dibelakang Oz dan Gil.

"Hai," jawab Al.

"Hallo, aku Oz Vessalius dan ini temanku Gilbert Nightray, salam kenal,"

"Panggil aku Gil saja," potong Gil. Al hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Dan mulai melirik bangku Alice dan Sharon dengan tatapan lembut. Melihat itu Oz langsung naik darah.

"_Ano_, apa kau tertarik pada gadis yang disana?" tanya Oz to the point. Lalu Al tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengenalnya itu saja," jawabnya singkat.

DEG

'Mengenal? Oh tidak jangan-jangan Dia pacarnya Sharon' batin Oz gak karuan.

"Kau…" Oz mulai pundung "kau…"

"Hmm.." Al mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

Al _sweatdrop_ 'Jadi Dia cemburu ya? tapi aku yakin pasti bukan pada Alice' batinnya.

Sementara itu…

KRUUYUUK KRUUYUUK

'Sial gara-gara kepikiran terus aku jadi lupa sarapan sial' umpat Alice dalam hati yang sekarang sedang kelaparan 'aku ingin daging' pintanya entah pada siapa namun dapat terdengar oleh Al.

Kembali ke Oz..

"Tidak, hanya teman dari kecil kok, lagi pula aku temannya nona bermata _Violet_ bukan nona yang berambut _Peach_," jelas Al.

"Eh!" Oz benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Al. Dia benar-benar bingung kenapa Al bisa tau apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, tapi pikiran itu langsung pergi entah kemana setelah tau bahwa bukan Sharon sasarannya.

Berbeda dengan Gil

"_Violet_? Alice maksudmu?" tanya Gil penasaran.

"_That's right_,"

"Eeh~" ucap Oz dan Gil agak lebay. (dihajarGildanOz)

"Permisi," ucap Al dan mulai menuju bangku Alice.

"Alice?" Tanya Al. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Al, Alice langsung bungkam dan pura-pura tak mendengar 'sudah kuduga pasti dia bakal ngehancurin _image_ku disini' batin Alice ketakutan.

"Hei, jangan pura-pura begitu, ayo antar aku ke kantin! Aku kan baru disini, ayo!" ajak Al, dan langsung menyeret Alice pergi dengannya, dan anehnya Alice tak menolak.

"Wah, dia boleh juga bisa naklukkin si dingin itu!" ujar Lotti sinis. Oz dan Gil hanya bisa saling tukar pandang, tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi Sharon? Dia sekarang wajahnya memerah entah kenapa…

Sharon POV

Aku melihat murid baru tadi mendekati bangkuku, aku pikir dia akan mengajakku ngobrol, ternyata dia kenalannya Alice, awalnya aku sangat kecewa berat. Ayo Sharon berpikirlah positif! Mungkin mereka hanya teman sedari kecil! Itu saja! inner Sharon.

Tapi tunggu? Kenapa aku kecewa? Eh? Jangan-jangan? Aku…

End Sharon POV

* * *

><p>Di Kantin…<p>

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Alice dingin, dan Al pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya, dan mulai berekspresi murung…

"Ada apa?" tanya Alice dingin, entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, dan Alice merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Al mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Alice..

"Bersiaplah, perang akan segera dimulai…" bisik Al dengan nada datar.

"Eh? APPAA!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Fiuhh…akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga…meski aku pikir ini fic yang ancur berat.. T.T<p>

Ano mengenai judul fic ini 'ISEKAI' hanya julukan bukan asli bahasa jepang Ok! Hanya sebuah nama yang dipakai untuk sebuah pintu…^^

Di Chap ini, sengaja saya tak memberikan penjelasan apapun mengenai ISEKAI, sang 'pembawa misi' a.k.a Alcase, apa hubungan Alice dan Echo dengannya, semuanya masih _himitsu _(digaplok Reader)….tenang saja penjelasannya akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita… ^_

Apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan dan tetap ada di fandom ini?

Beri jawaban _Reader-sama_ melalui _review_ ya?

Ayo ramaikan fandom Pandora Hearts! (semangat 45)

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


	2. Second

My First fic

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, OC de el el.

Summary : Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…?

Chara : Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainswoth, Vincent Nightray, Xerxes Break, Echo, Charlotte Baskerville, Alcase (My OC) de el el.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ISEKAI**

**.**

~Chapter 2~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Lepaskan aku!" bentak Alice dingin, dan Al pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya, dan mulai berekspresi murung…<em>

"_Ada apa?" tanya Alice dingin, entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, dan Alice merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Al mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Alice.._

"_Bersiaplah, perang akan segera dimulai…" bisik Al dengan nada datar._

"_Eh? APPAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Untuk penjelasannya kau bersama Echo harus menungguku di taman, pulang sekoah nanti!" ujar Al santai. Alice masih shock dan mulai melamun.<p>

"Alice? Alice?" Al mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Alice tapi masih belum sadar juga, dan Al mulai menyeringai.

"Alice lihat disana ada kelinci!" seru Al senang. Alice langsung terperanjat kaget dan mulai celingak-celinguk. "Mana-mana?" tanya Alice dengan ekspresi polosnya. Maklum kelinci adalah binatang kesukaan Alice-banget.

"Hahahaha…kau mudah ditipu Alice," goda Al.

"Ka—"

"Kalau mau bertengkar ditempat lain saja!" potong Lotti sarkatik padahal Dia baru sampai ke kantin. 'He? Aku aku terbawa! Imageku imageku!' batin Alice takut, dan beberapa detik kemudian Alice mulai menatap tajam Al.

'Kayaknya lagi marah nih, cabut ah,' batin Al "Ano aku duluan ya! ada urusan jaa~" pamit Al pergi.

"Hei tung—hmm…bau apa ini?" kata-kata dan amarah Alice langsung lenyap begitu saja setelah mencium aroma daging yang sangat lezat. Dan akhirnya Alice pun memutuskan untuk makan.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah taman di sekolah Pandora, taman itu tak terlalu besar namun sangatlah indah dan nyaman jika dipakai untuk menenangkan hati karena pemandangannya yang sangat sejuk dan tenang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut 2 orang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu. Kedua gadis itu kini sedang melamun dengan tatapan kosong, seolah tak bernyawa.<p>

Tidak disangka ternyata sedari tadi ada 1 sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dan mulai mendekat ke arah 2 gadis itu.

"Alice-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sosok itu lembut, meski terdengar lembut namun tersirat kekhawatiran di dalam nadanya itu. Lalu Alice menoleh ke arah sosok yang mengkhawatirkannya itu, dan tersenyum tipis sementara Echo hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Alice mulai berdiri dan menepuk pundak sosok itu lembut "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Sharon." Katanya dingin tapi ramah(?).

Sharon sontak terkejut kemudian Ia pun terseyum ramah lagi "Nee, Alice-chan, jika kau punya masalah ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan terus mendukungmu," ucap Sharon tulus kemudian Ia berpamitan untuk pulang duluan.

'Ha? Terus mendukung? Apa maksudnya? Sudahlah!' batin Alice.

FLASHBACK

Sharon POV

'Uhh kenapa sih aku selalu kepikiran buku itu arrgh..' batinku tak karuan. Gara-gara buku itu kini aku belum pulang dan masih keliling-keliling di sekolah, namun saat aku pergi ke taman, aku menemukan Alice dan err..siapa ya? temannya mungkin, sedang duduk dengan tatapan yang kosong..

'Ada apa dengan Alice?' pikirku lalu aku menatap mereka berdua dengan serius, tatapan itu… raut wajah itu…'aku yakin Alice sedang memikirkan sseorang!' dan kusimpulkan 'pasti Alice lagi kena _Ai,_' batinku riang.

Lalu akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Alice. Dan akan memberikan semangat padanya.

End Sharon POV

End FLASHBACK

1 jam kemudian

Kini Alice mulai sebal dan mulai geram, karena sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu belum datang juga, setelah merasakan aura milik orang 'itu'.

"Hei kau 'es serut'! Jangan sembunyi terus ayo keluar!" teriak Alice akhirnya karena sudah terlalu sebal dan marah. Lalu keluarlah seorang cowok berambut biru.

"Hei, hei jangan marah gitu donk, aku gak keluar kan gara-gara ada temanmu juga," jawabnya santai. Sekarang giliran Echo yang naik pitam.

"Baka! Kita sudah menunggumu 1 jam dari kepergian Sharon!" murka Echo pada cowok berambut biru, sedangkan si cowok itu hanya bisa nyengir dengan tanda 'V' di kedua tangannya.

"Kok, kalian gak bersipat dingin seperti biasanya sih?" tanya si cowok itu polos seolah tak berdosa sama sekali "grrrr…." Alice dan Echo sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"_OMAE NO BAKA_! MANA ADA ORANG DI SEKOLAH JAM SEGINI! HAH!" bentak Alice dan Echo bersamaan dan membuat hujan lokal di hadapan sang cowok biru itu.

"Hmm?" mengangkat alisnya "sekarangkan baru jam 6 sore?" lanjutnya santai. Berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya di sekolah Pandora murid-murid sudah pulang dari jam 3 sore dan tidak ada ekskul di sekolah ini.

'Grrrr…sabar Alice…sabar…' batin Alice menenangkan dirinya sendiri begitu pula dengan Echo.

"Baiklah maju ke topik," ujar Alice yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang "Apa maksudmu perang akan terjadi?" lanjut Alice dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Al-si cowok biru- mulai menghela napas dan menunjukan ekspresi serius.

"Kalian tau 'isekai'?" tanya Al ragu.

"Tentu, kita sudah menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun dan aku sudah baca bukunya ta-," jawab Alice mantap. Al menatap tajam Alice.

"Bukan masalah bukunya!" potong Al dengan nada meninggi, setelah melihat ekspresi shock dari Alice dan Echo Al pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud, kalian tau kan di dunia ini sekelompok orang dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok-"

"Iya yang satu kaya dan yang satu miskin, benarkan?" potong Echo dengan wajah datar, lalu Echo merasakan aura yang tidak enak yang berasal dari Al "maaf," sesal Echo kemudian.

Al mulai menghela napas "Kau benar Echo, tapi apa kau tau orang miskin tak pernah ingin menjadi miskin bukan? Dan atas alasan itulah mereka berlatih sihir mereka dengan keras meski tidak didukung oleh buku dan cara-cara yang benar."

Alice memutar bola matanya kesal dengan penjelasan Al "Ayo langsung saja ke topiknya apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Alice gak sabaran.

Al cemberut "Kalian ini," menghela napas lagi? "jadi salah satu pemimpin orang err…'miskin'...menemukan salah satu pintu 'isekai' yang jumlahnya ada 2 di seluruh dunia tau, kita selama ini menjaga 1 pintu sambil mencari pintu yang lain bukan? Dan masalahnya mereka mengetahui cara untuk menggunakan pintu itu, dan berencana akan menyerang keluarga bangsawan," jelas Al bete.

Alice dan Echo terbelalak kaget mendengarnya dan mulai dag dig dug ria.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Echo yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sementara Alice hanya memalingkan muka dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tak tau, mungkin kita akan membiarkannya saja, lagi pula tugas kita hanya menjaga 1 pintu dengan baik, dan pintu itu bukan bagian kita, benarkan?" kata Al santai tapi giginya bergelutuk menahan sesuatu. Setelah itu semuanya sunyi-senyap, hanya suara angin yang dapat didengar oleh mereka bertiga.

* * *

><p>Hari ini pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai sebuah kegiatan baru. Tapi tidak untuk Alice dan Echo mereka berdua tampak murung, jika kalian melihat jauh kedalam mata mereka, karena kalau hanya melihat wajah mereka sudah dipastikan kalian tak akan tau apa yang mereka rasakan karena wajah mereka datar sedatar penggarisku(?) (disabitAlicedanEcho). Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di koridor Pandora Gakuen untuk menuju kelas mereka yang bersebelahan.<p>

Sesampainya di kelas Alice langsung saja duduk ke bangkunya yang terletak ke 2 terakhir paling sisi dekat jendela. 'Sharon belum datang.' batin Alice yang kemudian membuka buku dan mulai membacanya.

"KYAA~~"

"KAWAII~" teriak para FG yang makin hari makin nambah pada cowok-cowok keren, siapa lagi kalu bukan dari keluarga 4 penguasa.

'Apaan sih! Mereka mengganggu saja, dan kenapa aku harus berada di kelas ini, menyebalkan!' rutuk Alice dalam hati meski tatapannya sekarang masih datar-datar saja. lalu seseorang datang dan langsung menyapa Alice.

"_Ohayou_, Alice-chan," sapanya lembut selembut sutra atau…kain wol? Tersenyum. Alice menoleh kearah yang menyapanya dan menjawab singkat "_ohayou_," dan Alice pun kembali membaca bukunya. Sharon hanya tertawa saja melihat dirinya dicuekin.

"Ayolah Alice, jangan malu-malu ceritakan saja padaku, aku pasti akan bantu," ujar Sharon tulus. 'Bantu? Jangan-jangan dia tau masalah 'itu' gaswat eh gawat! Hmm…pura-pura tak tau saja, lagipula itu hal yang mustahil kalau dia tau.' batin Alice.

"…"

"Alice-chan, jangan diam gitu, ayo ceritakan…" rayu Sharon lagi, kali ini dengan kitty eyes no jutsu.

"…" 'ihh apaan tatapan itu,' batin Alice ngeri,

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Alice Sharon pun mulai mengeluarkan _dark aura_ di belakangnya tapi,

_It's time to begin the first lesson_

Suara bel berbunyi dan Sharon pun kembali ke sikap awalnya, begitu pula dengan para FG yang ikut bubar.

'Akhirnya, kenapa gak dari tadi sih?' batin Alice sambil menghela napas.

Sharon POV

Aku lihat Alice menghela napas ketika FG itu bubar, berarti orang yang disukai Alice…,

"Hehehe…," tawaku riang. Lalu aku merasakan Alice menatapku dengan tatapan aneh namun dingin.

"Err, ada apa Alice-chan?" tanyaku malu, Alice tak menjawab dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Sharon tersenyum. Sharon, Sharon sampai kapan kau akan salah paham pada Alice?

End Sharon POV

Setelah itu Liam-sensei pun datang dan agak tersenyum sinis, tunggu sinis?

"_Minna_, sekarang kita tak akan belajar materi, tapi praktek, ayo tunjukan padaku jenis dan tingkat sihir kalian Ok, dan perlihatkan atraksi yang baik agar mendapat nilai yang bagus Ok," jelas Liam-sensei santai.

"Hee…?" sahut sekelas kompak-minus Alice dan Vincent-.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang!" perintah Liam-sensei yang dijawab anggukan oleh para siswanya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di lapang…<p>

Semua murid kini sedang berbaris tertib untuk menunjukan kebolehan mereka dalam menggunakan sihir atau bisa dibilang sihir 'element' karena sihir mereka adalah mengendalikan element dan menggunakannya untuk bertarung atau bertahan. Seperti yang kita ketahui element itu ada 5 jenis dimulai dari Api, Angin, Petir, Bumi/Tanah, dan Air, kalau ada element lain seperti es, tumbuhan, dll itu adalah element gabungan. Tapi di sekolah Pandora dan diseluruh dunia tidak ada murid/guru yang menguasai 2 element, jadi per-orang hanya menguasai 1 element saja.

"Charlotte Baskerville," ucap Liam-sensei. Dan tak lama kemudian Charlotte atau biasa kita panggil Lotti maju dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Lotti memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai berkonsentasi penuh.

ZCIP CIP CIT BLAR BLAAR BLETARRR CKIP KIT (err…ini suara petir Ok! Aku gak bisa menyuarakannya seperti apa hehehe…^^)

Sungguh indah sekali petir-petir yang dikeluarkan oleh Lotti, kini petir itu mengelilingi tubuh Lotti dan berputar-putar dengan irama yang cepat. Gerakan tangan dan kaki Lotti sangat seirama dengan petir yang dihasilkannya, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa diucapkan selain kata sempurna. Dan pertunjukan terakhir Lotti yaitu Ia mengeluarkan petir tingkat tinggi dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah bola dan terakhir bola itu berubah menjadi sebuah lingkaran seperti cincin yang perlahan membesar dan menghilang dengan sangat indah.

"Plok, plok, plok,..," suara tepuk tangan menggema setelah Lotti selesai dengan pertunjukannya. Lotti hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Keluarga Baskerville memang hebat, aku saja yang mempunyai sihir petir tak bisa meniru itu," kagum salah seorang siswi pada temannya "kau benar," sahut temannya. Alice hanya bisa menatap sinis.

Liam-sensei tersenyum "Bagus, pertunjukan yang hebat, selanjutnya Oz Vessalius…"

Oz pun maju ke tengah lapangan dan mulai memainkan sihir apinya.

* * *

><p>SKIP<p>

'Apa-apaan sih suara-suara kagum dan tepuk tangan itu! Asal kalian tau ya! kekuatan segitu tak akan bisa mengalahkan musuh kalian sekarang!' amuk Alice didalam hati tentunya.

_This time to begin the rest lesson_

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran habis, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Liam-sensei membubarkan pelajarannya, memang kalau sedang praktek pasti waktu tidak akan terasa.

"Alice, Chessire, Sharon, dan Alcase, kalian besok saja ya," ujar Liam-sensei seraya pergi.

"Apa-apaan guru itu!" rutuk Chessire, dan kemudian bubar bersama murid-murid lainnya.

Kini yang tersisa tinggal Oz, Gil, Lotti, Sharon, Al, dan Alice yupz mereka ber-enam.

"Waah sayang sekali ya Sharon-chan kau tidak kebagian hari ini…" kata Oz sambil terseyum. Sharon hanya balik terseyum saja untuk membalas perkataan Oz.

'Mulai deh,' batin Gil, Alice, dan Al kompak.

TRING

Sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepala Lotti saat ini.

"Hei, Oz bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sekarang? Lagipula si 'dingin' itu gak bakal melarang karena kita'kan sudah ada di lapangan," saran Lotti sambil menyeringai.

Merasa disindir Alice pun tak tinggal diam "_Sou ka_? Kalau ebgitu aku pergi semoga menyenangkan," ujarnya dingin dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Al dan Sharon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Alice yang menurut mereka kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana Oz?" tanya Lotti lagi.

Oz terdiam sepertinya dirinya sedang berpikir dan mulai menyeringai seperti Lotti tadi "Hmm, boleh asalkan Sharon-chan ada di sini untuk melihatnya," senyum Oz.

'Orang ini! Kenapa terus menggodaku sih!' batin Sharon pasrah, ingin rasanya Dia pingsan atau kalau bisa pergi menjauh dari Oz, tapi Al masih ada di sini, itulah sebabnya Sharon belum pergi, (Sharon, Sharon, Author geleng-geleng kepala)

Lotti mulai berjalan mendekati Sharon "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Sharon hanya tersenyum saja.

"Berarti itu jawabannya iya,"

Dan Lotti pun mulai bertarung dengan Oz.

'Hoho…Oz Vs Lotti keren~, aku tak mau ketinggalan hehe…' batin Al lalu tersenyum simpul. Sementara Gil, sudah pasti Dia akan melihat pertandingan itu dengan alasan 'menunggu Oz'.

* * *

><p>SKIP<p>

Pertarungan itu berakhir disebabkan FG Oz yang tidak membiarkan _Oji-sama_nya di lukai jadi mereka semua langsung menyerang Lotti, meski para FG itu tau bahwa salah besar karena menantang Lotti yang merupakan keluarga Baskerville, tapi mengingat jumlah FG yang banyak jadi mereka tidak takut.

Sekarang Lotti benar-benar marah besar, mata pinknya hampir berubah menjadi merah karena saking marahnya Dia sekarang, mata pinknya berkilat-kilat dan bahkan asap keluar dari belakang kepalanya.

"_KUSO YAROU_!," geram Lotti yang sedang marah tinggi melebihi tinggi langit ke-7. Sebenarnya Oz sudah minta maaf berkali-kali dan Lotti pun memaafkannya tapi Ia masih sangat kesal pada para FG itu "Awas saja kalian tak akan lolos dariku!"

* * *

><p>SKIP<p>

Alice, Echo dan Al kini sedang berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya. Namun tempat itu adalah tempat dimana pintu isekai disimpan. Suasana disana begitu kelam, dingin, suram, menakutkan, dan kemungkinan menyakitkan jika orang yang tidak biasa datang ketempat itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membuka pintu isekai yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh salah satu dari mereka bertiga, namun untuk menghemat tenaga mereka selalu melakukannya bersama-sama.

KRIIETT

Pintu isekai pun terbuka…,

* * *

><p>Disebuah Gua bawah tanah yang letaknya di sudut kota Leveiyu, sekelompok orang telah berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata violet maju ke mimbar untuk memulai pidatonya.<p>

"Pintu 'Isekai' sudah ditemukan saatnya kita balas keluarga bangsawan dan kita balikan posisi kita yang tadinya di bawah menjadi di atas," seru pria itu.

"Kau benar Glen-_sama_, ayo kita balikan posisi kita!" seru salah satu rakyatnya.

"AYO!" jawab serempak. Glen-pria bermata violet- hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri istrinya wanita berambut coklat dengan mata lavender a.k.a Lacie.

Lacie kelihatan khawatir akan tindakan suaminya "Apakah ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Suaminya hanya mengangguk.

"Ini juga sebagai balasan atas diusirnya kita dari keluarga 'Baskerville' dan yang terparah terbunuhnya anak kita oleh mereka!" sahut Glen mantap Lacie hanya tersenyum miris atas jawaban suaminya tersebut dan menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku buka pintu isekai itu sekarang…," saran Lacie, Glen tersenyum karena dirinya berhasil meyakinkan istrinya untuk membukakan pintu itu untuknya, karena yang bisa membuka pintu isekai hanyalah orang-orang terpilih atau lebih tepatnya orang tersebut harus keturunan keluarga 'Castava'.

"Kita mulai penyerangannya lusa…,"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

><p>Whoa…saya rasa Fic ini makin ancur aja, makin Gaje lagi! Nah sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran mulai terungkap benarkan? Gomen kalau banyak SKIPnya ya..hehhe..^^<p>

Tapi pintu isekai itu didalamnya ada apa sih? Keluarga Castava itu siapa? Dan kenapa Alice, Echo dan Al hanya menjaga 1 pintu saja tidak keduanya?

Kita tunggu di Chap berikutnya…^^

Balasan Review…

To **Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii : **sankyuu~ atas reviewnyaa Akirama-san, soal penasaran? Ikuti saja ceritanya di jamin ngerti (mungkin), nee, sampai jumpa di Chap depan..^^ Review lagi ya…hhe.

To **Aozoru Kuromishita Akaii** : sankyuu~ atas reviewnya, masalah Gil…, ikuti saja ceritanya ya? hehhe…tapi sebenarnya aku gak ada niat buat pairing di fic ini, hanya sekedar pershabatan saja kok, (mungkin), nee, sampai jumpa di Chap depan..^^ Review lagi ya…hhe.

To **Siebte Gloxinia : **sankyuu~ atas review dan pujiannya, masalah deskripsi…, ano itu kelemahanku dalam membuat sebuah fic lho, juga adegan romance, entah kenapa saya gak bisa sempurna buat 2 hal diatas, tapi saya akan terus semangat! XD, nee, sampai jumpa di Chap depan..^^ Review lagi ya…hhe.

Arigatou atas Review-reviewnya _minna-san, _saran dan kritik sangat diterima, Flame juga boleh asalkan yang 'membangun' …,^^

Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya,

Arigatou

Mata ne

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


	3. Third

My First fic

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, OC de el el.

Summary : Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…?

Chara : Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainswoth, Vincent Nightray, Xerxes Break, Echo, Charlotte Baskerville, Alcase (My OC) de el el.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ISEKAI**

**.**

~Chapter 3~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_._

_._

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita mulai penyerangannya lusa…,"<em>

* * *

><p>"Apa kita akan membiarkan peperangan terjadi?" gumam Alice tertunduk, dengan hawa yang tidak enak untuk dirasakan. Mendengar hal itu Echo hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Alice lakukan sekarang, sedangkan Al? Dia sedang tidak berada di dalam pintu isekai a.k.a tempat Alice dan Echo berada.<p>

Didalam pintu isekai ternyata hanya berisi sebuah ruangan kuno, yang didinding-dindingnya terdapat tulisan kuno peninggalan nenek moyang mereka. Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar hanya sekitar 10x8 m2 yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah tugu yang menyimpan sebuah mutiara berwarna hitam. Mutiara itu adalah salah satu peninggalan kuno yang diketahui memiliki sebuah sihir yang sangat hebat yang mampu menghancurkan dunia, padahal mutiara itu hanya sebesar bola pingpong berbentuk bulat dan didalamnya ada semacam kilatan-kilatan putih.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sangat kurang penerangan, dikarenakan penerangannya hanya 2 buah obor. Dan kini Alice dan Echo sedang duduk di depan tugu sambil melamun.

"Gaah!" kesal Alice mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga kusut. Echo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya yang memang 'gak sabaran'.

Echo bangkit menghampiri Alice dan langsung membenarkan rambut Alice yang berantakan, Alice terdiam kemudian tersenyum, setelah rapih "Arigatou," ucap Alice pada Echo.

"Douita shimashite…" jawab Echo santai.

KRUYUUK KRUYUUK

Alice langsung memegang perutnya dengan tatapan 'Aku-ingin-makan-sekarang', Echo langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ok Alice, pergilah biar aku tunggu Al disini," kata Echo. Tanpa a-b-c Alice langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Echo sendirian, karena yang ada dipikiran Alice sekarang hanyalah 'daging' dan 'pasar'.

* * *

><p>Di kediaman keluarga Vessalius sekarang sedang diadakan rapat antar keluarga bangsawan dengan tema, apalagi kalau masalah penyerangan dari kaum 'miskin'. Tapi tidak seperti rapat lainnya yang dilakukan dengan serius, malahan rapat ini dilakukan dengan acara minum teh, memang keluarga bangsawan selalu berbeda dengan yang lainnya.<p>

Acara minum teh atau rapat itu hanya dihadiri oleh 4 keluarga penguasa saja, karena merekalah yang paling menguasai ekonomi, pertahanan, hukum, dll yang ada diseluruh dunia.

TEK

Suara cangkir beradu dengan piringnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria yang berasal dari keluarga Nightray a.k.a Elliot. Berbagai tanggapan muncul dari 3 orang lainnya, ada yang senyam-senyum gaje, ada yang berekspresi kelewat serius dan ada juga yang kelihatannya santai-santai saja.

"Jelas kita tak bisa biarkan hal itu! Kita harus secepatnya mencari pintu kedua," sahut seorang pria lainnya namun kali ini Dia berasal dari keluarga Baskerville.

Mendengar itu seorang wanita dari keluarga Rainswoth terseyum "Itu akan memakan banyak waktu Fang!" sarannya.

Fang-pria dari keluarga Baskerville- terkesiap tidak terima "Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan 'Lady Cheryl'?" tanya Fang sarkatik dengan menekankan kata 'Lady Cheryl'.

"Hei, ayolah jangan bertengkar, karena aku sudah tau jawabannya," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang (dikepang) dan bermata hijau Jack Vessalius sekaligus kakaknya Oz. Elliot, Cheryl dan Fang mulai menatap Jack dengan serius.

"Kita akan-"

"_Nii-san_!" teriak Oz yang masuk begitu saja ke ruangan yang bisa disebut taman itu. Jack terkejut dan _sweatdrop_.

"Ada apa Oz? aku kan sudah bilang jangan datang kesini kalau kami sedang rapat," sahut Jack. Oz hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tapi, _nii-san_ boleh'kan aku main ke—" bisik Oz ditelinga kakaknya yang sudah dipastikan hanya Jack yang dapat mendengarnya. Jack kelihatan menimang-nimang permintaan Oz dan kemudian Dia mengangguk tanda setuju "Baik, tapi jangan lama, dan pastikan kau bersama Gil," sahut Jack dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan cengiran khas Oz, kemudian Oz pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lanjutkan yang tadi kan?" menghela napas "Pertama-tama kita liburkan dulu semua murid di Pandora Gakuen lalu…,"

* * *

><p>Di sore hari yang cerah meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.15 Oz dan Gil pergi ke sebuah pasar besar di kota Leveiyu yang katanya hari ini sedang diadakan festifal dari jam 16.00-21.00 malam. Suasana di pasar sangat ramai mulai dari pedagang hingga pembeli. Lalu untuk apa Oz dan Gil pergi ke pasar? Mereka'kan anak bangsawan? Jawabannya adalah mereka ingin mencoba menjadi orang yang sederhana dan tidak hidup mewah. Mereka sudah bosan dengan kehidupan mewah, mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang biasa, makannya setiap sebulan sekali Oz dan Gil sering pergi ke festifal di pasar ini karena memang festifal rutin dilaksanakan sebulan sekali di pasar ini.<p>

"Gil? Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Oz _to the point_. Gil mulai berpikir "Mungkin makanan, karena kebetulan aku belum makan," jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oke," tiba-tiba Oz mencium bau yang enak "hmm…baunya enak kita beli itu saja yuk!" ajak Oz sambil menarik Gil kesebuah toko yang menjual 'daging'.

* * *

><p>"Daging? Daging? Daging? Kau dimana?" gumam Alice sambil celingak-celinguk entah pada siapa di pasar, lalu Alice menemukan sebuah toko daging yang kelihatannya enak 'itu dia!' batin Alice dan langsung melesat pergi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku mau pesan daging!" seru Alice dan Oz bebarengan, dan hal itu membuat terkejut Oz dan Alice maupun Gil, sedetik kemudian Alice langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menatap si pelayan yang sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.<p>

"Aku pesan daging 2 bungkus," ujar Alice dingin yang sebenarnya sudah lapar tidak kepayang, namun Alice berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Harap dimaklum Alice tidak bisa menahan laparnya lebih dari 30 menit, dan karena alasan itu Alice dijuluki 'si tukang makan'.

Oz dan Gil hanya saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga pesan 2 bungkus," sahut Oz, si pelayan tersenyum "Baik tunggu sebentar ya?"

'Kuso! Kenapa harus ketemu mereka disaat aku lapar bukan main sih!' gerutu Alice di dalam hati, keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari dahinya karena Alice terlalu lama menahan laparnya.

Oz dan Gil terdiam melihat Alice yang kelihatannya sedang tidak sehat. Meski Oz gengsi untuk menanyakan tapi rasa kasihannya muncul juga…,

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Oz akhirnya. Alice hanya menggerakan bola matanya kesamping lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

"Ck percuma mengkhawatirkan orang sepertimu," sesal Oz yang kelihatannya sedang menahan amarahnya. Tapi tidak untuk Gil, Dia tau kalau Alice memang sedang tidak sehat dan menutupi sesuatu,

"Kalau kau lapar bilang saja, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, kita'kan teman," Ujar Gil akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Alice langsung membelakkan matanya terkejut dan menatap tajam Gil.

"Ti—"

"Ini pesanannya," potong si pelayan. Setelah menerima pesanan Alice langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan apapun.

"Dasar, cewek aneh!" gerutu Oz pada Gil, Gil juga mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat," ujar Gil santai, kini mereka sedang makan daging bersama di toko itu. Oz mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak kok, makan saja yang kenyang…," sahut Gil akhirnya, karena Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Oz sekarang ini.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…kenyangnya~" kata Alice tersenyum riang. Sekarang Alice sedang berada di atap sebuah rumah yang tinggi. Alice memilih rumah itu karena itu adalah tempat favoritnya jika ada festifal, karena jika duduk diatas atap itu kita bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan pasar yang ramai. 'Aku harus segera pulang,' pikir Alice lalu bergegas pulang.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," ucap Alice sambil masuk kedalam pintu isekai, dan terlihatlah 2 sosok yang sedang melamun sekaligus menunggu kedatangan Alice.<p>

"Okaeri," balas Echo lembut tapi tetap datar. Alice terseyum, tapi Al tidak Dia kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei 'es serut' serius amat sih!" sindir Alice sinis tidak seperti yang diharapkan Alice yang berpikir Al akan menjawab 'benarkah hehehe…' dengan senyuman mirip Oz, tapi nihil, Al masih serius dan terus menatap Alice.

"Woi, woi berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Memangnya ada yang aneh?" tanya Alice ketus kemudian mulai melihat-lihat penampilannya. Lalu Al bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghela napas.

"Sudah lama aku ingin tanyakan padamu Alice,"

DEG

Alice terkejut "Tanya apa?"

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa membuka pintu isekai? Setauku hanya orang keturunan keluarga Castava saja yang bisa membukanya." jelas Al kelewat serius.

Alice langsung cemberut "Mana ku tau! Orang tuaku'kan hanya orang tua angkat, dan aku ini hanya 'anak angkat'," ucap Alice hampir menangis. Ali terkejut begitu pula Echo. Apakah Alice sebenarnya begitu sensitive?

"_Etto_, Alice? Maaf bukan maksudku untuk mnyinggungmu, aku hanya penasaran itu saja," hibur Al sekaligus menyesal. Alice kelihatan menahan air mata yang hampir saja menetes.

"Tak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti keingintahuanmu, aku tau kau keturunan keluarga 'Castava' dan Echo adalah sepupumu, lalu kau bingung, kenapa aku yang bukan keluarga 'Castava' bisa membuka pintu isekai, benarkan?" ucap Alice dengan nada serak dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Al kini benar-benar merasa bersalah, kini Dia berjalan mendekati Alice dan langsung memeluknya "Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Um," Alice mengangguk seraya melepas pelukannya "Jangan sekali lagi kau berani memelukku ya! ingat itu!" omel Alice yang sipat aslinya datang kembali. Al dan Echo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"_Nee_, Alice kau tau kan masalah mutiara yang sudah kita jaga selama 3 tahun ini?" tanya Al, Alice menggelengkan kepala,

"Aku hanya tau, mutiara itu bisa digunakan untuk menggunakan sihir selain element, seperti memanggil monster dll," jawab Alice, Al mengangguk "Cuma segitu?"

"Iya," balas Alice mantap.

"Yang kau katakan tadi benar sekali, dan yang harus kau ketahui adalah—"

"Katanya aku tak boleh tau apa-apa soal mutiara itu!" potong Alice sebal. Al menepuk keningnya menahan marah 'gadis ini moodnya gampang berubah,'

"Ja-,"

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan," potong Echo yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lama diam. Al mengangguk "Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan ya Echo, aku akan melihat situasi dulu," ucap Al lalu pergi. 'Apa-apaan hari ini! Dari tadi omonganku selalu dipotong melulu,' gerutu Al dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Lacie?" tanya seorang pria kepada istrinya. Istrinya-Lacie- tersenyum pada suaminya-Glen.<p>

"Ini," Lacie kemudian memberikan sebuah mutiara yang sama dengan yang dijaga Alice dkk, namun kali ini warnanya putih. Glen kemudian tersenyum menang.

"Oh, ya, kamu berasal dari keluarga Castava? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu," ucap Glen sambil menatap Lacie. Lacie tersenyum miris.

"Karena keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang menciptakan sihir, jadi kami tidak boleh memberitau siapapun tentang keluarga kami,…" jawab Lacie dengan raut wajah sedih, tangannya mengepal erat, kini hatinya mulai tidak menentu serasa ingin, ingin sekali mengutarakan hal itu, namun sulit. Jadi Lacie hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Glen ikut prihatin terhadap istrinya kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Sudahlah kalau sulit jangan dipaksakan, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan mutiara putih ini, lalu cara memakainya bagaimana?" ujar Glen pada Lacie. Lacie mulai tertawa kecil dan melupakan perasaannya tadi.

"Kau ini, masa kau tidak tau sih, tinggal pusatkan pikiranmu lalu buatlah permintaan agar kau dapat menggunakan sihir apapun,"

* * *

><p>Hening, suasana itulah yang saat ini melanda ruangan tempat Alice dan Echo berada.<p>

"Echo? Bisa kau mulai penjelasannya kan?" Alice menatap Echo serius, Echo tersenyum.

"Zaman dahulu sebelum adanya sihir, nenek moyang kami menemukan pintu isekai, dan ketika pintu itu dibuka sebuah cahaya yang terbagi menjadi lima warna tersebut terbang ke udara dan merasuki manusia, awalnya para warga panik akan hal itu, namun lama kelamaan para warga tau bahwa sinar itu tidak berbahaya, justru menyenangkan, satu persatu warga mulai bisa menguasai/mengendalikan Api, Air, Bumi, Petir dan Angin, dan mereka mulai menamainya dengan sihir element," jelas Echo panjang lebar.

Alice masih kelihatan kurang puas "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada nenek moyangmu yang menemukan sihir itu?"

"Nenek moyang kami dijadikan penguasa dunia, karena yang hanya bisa membuka pintu isekai hanyalah kami yang pertama kali menemukan pintu tersebut. Namun pada suatu hari banyak bentrokan terjadi karena orang-orang ingin menguasai dunia dengan serakah, dan pintu isekai pun mulai diperebutkan. Karena tidak ingin terjadinya perang kakekku membelah pintu isekai menjadi dua buah begitu pula mutiaranya juga terbagi menjadi 2 buah, yang satu berwarna hitam yang kita jaga yang mempunyai arti kemarahan dan kebencian, sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna putih yang memiliki arti kesucian dan kebaikkan,"

Alice terlihat mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti "Apa gunanya kan malah jadi tambah rumit,"

"Tidak, justru jika pintu isekai dibagi dua, maka ingatan seluruh orang yang terkena dampak dari pintu isekaipun akan hilang, meski kekuatan sihir mereka masih ada," potong Echo dengan wajah dengar-dulu-penjelasannya-baru-bertanya.

GLEK

Alice menelan ludahnya takut dengan Echo yang sekarang.

"Masalah pintu isekai dibagi dua adalah atas permintaan dari keluarga Vessalius, Baskerville, Rainswoth dan Nightray, dan keluaga kami melakukannya, dan atas alasan itulah mereka disebut 4 penguasa, karena sejarah mengatakan merekalah yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran," Echo terlihat menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Alice pun menepuk pundak Echo,

"Bisa kau lanjutkan?" Echo hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kami sengaja menghapus ingatan keluarga kami, karena kami merasa bersalah telah membuka pintu yang bisa menghancurkan dunia itu. Dan sampai sekarang kami masih menjaga pintu isekai secara turun-temurun, sambil mencari pintu yang satunya, tapi kayaknya gagal karena sudah ditemukan oleh orang lain, tapi tidak apa mutiaranya'kan berwarna putih jadi kekuatannya tidak jahat," jelas Echo kemudian tersenyum lembut dan tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Lalu apabila sekarang akan terjadi peperangan, bisa menghancurkan dunia?" tutur Alice lemah.

"Tentu, tapi kita tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi 2 kali," seru Echo semangat. Alice pun ikut semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" mendengarnya Echo terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Dengan meng—"

"_Matte_!" potong Al sambil ber-hosh-hosh ria, kelihatannya dia berlari-lari untuk datang kesini, Alice dan Echo terkejut.

"Soal itu biar aku yang jelaskan," katanya sambil nyengir. Alice dan Echo _sweatdrop_, mereka pikir ada sesuatu yang gawat ternyata hanya hal yang sepele.

"Kita hanya butuh pengorbanan saja, itu sudah cukup kok," sahut Al riang.

"Pengorbanan apa?"

"Pengorbanan…,"

* * *

><p>Oz dan Gil kini masih berjalan-jalan dipasar meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 petang. Langit mulai berubah oranye dan sebentar lagi kelihatannya akan berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan.<p>

"Oz, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang! Kalau tidak kita akan diceramahi kakakmu lagi," saran Gil pada Oz, tapi Oz sepertinya masih ingin berada di pasar tersebut.

"Nanti saja," ujarnya santai sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seorang gadis yang mungkin bisa dirayunya. Gil hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya.

"Eh, katanya kita akan menyerang lusa? Apa itu benar?"

"Iya jelas itu benar, Glen-_sama_ yang mengumumkanya juga,"

'Glen-sama' batin Oz tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan seorang pedagang dengan pedagang lainnya.

"_Ano_, kalau boleh tau memangnya Glen-_sama_ menyuruh apa?" tanya Oz penasaran tingkat tinggi dan tidak disangka Gil juga ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Glen-sama sedang menyiapkan prajurit untuk menyerang keluarga bangsawan, dia mengatakan 'saatnya kita balas keluarga bangsawan dan kita balikan posisi kita yang tadinya di bawah menjadi di atas'," ucapnya sambil meniru-niru gaya Glen.

"APPA!" teriak Oz dan Gil bersamaan. Si pedagang hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tak usah terkejut seperti itu, kan masalah itu sudah di-, hei jangan pergi dengar dulu omonganku! Dasar remaja-remaja tak tau sopan!" rutuk si pedagang itu entah pada siapa.

Oz dan Gil sekarang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediamannya. 'Pokoknya _nii-san_ harus tau masalah ini!' batin Oz.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Waah akhirnya selese juga Chap 3, gomen atas ketelatan update, dan kayaknya penjelasan yang diberikan Echo rumit ya? Aku gak bisa bikin penjelasan yang simple DX, jadi maaf kalau penjelasannya rumit sekali…^^<p>

Apa yang direncanakan Jack? Apa sihir yang ingin dikuasai Glen? Pengorbanan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya peperangan?

Kita tunggu di Chap depan (yang kayaknya gak bisa cepat update, karena suatu masalah yang biasa bagi seorang murid seperti saya seperti banyak ulangan, tugas dll)

Arigatou kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fic buatan saya …^^

Review, Onengai…^^

Mata ne…

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


	4. Fourth

My First fic

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, OC de el el.

Summary : Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…?

Chara : Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainswoth, Vincent Nightray, Xerxes Break, Echo, Charlotte Baskerville, Alcase (My OC) de el el.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ISEKAI**

**.**

~Chapter 4~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_._

_._

.

* * *

><p><em>Oz dan Gil sekarang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediamannya. 'Pokoknya nii-san harus tau masalah ini!' batin Oz.<em>

* * *

><p>BRAAKK<p>

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh siapa lagi selain oleh Oz.

"!" Jack terkejut dan mulai menggeram.

"Oz, kau ini jam segini baru pulang, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau membuka pintu secara kasar, apa kau sudah teracuni oleh penduduk miskin hah! Yang tak tau sopan santun! Baik, mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan kau dan Gil pergi ke festifal lagi mulai bulan depan!" geram Jack panjang lebar dan tidak memberi jeda untuk menyanggah pada Oz.

Oz malah cemberut "_Nii-san_ ini bagaimana sih! Aku kesini tergesa-gesa demi kakak juga tau, soalnya ada hal yang gawat!" balasnya sambil melipat tangannya.

Jack malah tersenyum sinis "Masalah apa sampai-sampai kau lupa dengan tata kramamu sendiri hah!"

Suasana di ruangan Jack makin panas, yang disebabkan oleh Oz dan Jack yang masing-masing tidak mau mengalah.

"Masalah penduduk miskin…," Oz menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menghela napasnya dalam-dalam "Mereka akan menyerang kita 'L-U-S-A'" lanjutnya sambil mengeja dan menekan kata lusa.

Tapi anehnya Jack malah menepuk jidatnya dan mulai berekspresi berita-itu-aku-sudah-tau-dari-kemarin, Oz dan Gil malah saling bertukar pandang melihat ekspresi Jack yang menurut mereka sulit untuk dipahami. Jack hanya bisa menghela napas melihat ekspresi Oz dan Gil dan mulai lesu.

"Aku sudah tau hal itu dari kemarin," ujar Jack kemudian duduk dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi seperti sebelum kedatangan Oz dan Gil.

Oz bingung melihat kakaknya yang santai-santai saja dan tidak khawatir akan penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh penduduk miskin.

"Apa _nii-san_ tidak khawatir?" dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan Oz pada kakaknya itu, Oz hanya bertanya hal sepele seperti itu.

Jack menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melirik adiknya yang kini sedang berada di depan pintu ruangannya dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi tidak Oz mengerti sama sekali.

Gil menepuk pundak Oz "Sudahlah Oz, mana ada orang tak khawatir ketika nyawanya diancam,"

Oz yang melihat Gil tersenyumpun ikut tersenyum "_Nee, nii-san_ kalau aku bisa bantu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga," ujar Oz sambil pamit pada kakaknya.

Setelah pintu ditutup raut wajah Jack berubah murung "Maaf Oz, tapi sepertinya kami akan menghabisi semua kaum bawah tanpa ampun dihari yang sama dengan penyerangan mereka…,"

* * *

><p>Didalam pintu isekai tempat mutiara disimpan Alice, Echo dan Al masih saja sedang berdebat.<p>

"Pengorbanan apa?" Alice mulai mengintrogasi Al dengan tatapan yang tajam bin menakutkan.

"Pengorbanan tenaga, hehehe…" ujar Al riang tanpa dosa, Alice hanya menganga mendengarnya dan mulai cemberut.

"Hah! Hal sepele itu kalian sembunyikan dariku selama 3 tahun sungguh bagus," kata Alice sarkatik.

Namun Echo tampak kebingungan dengan kata-kata Al barusan, karena Echo tau pengorbanan itu adalah pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu keturunan keluarga Castava untuk menyatukan/memisahkan pintu isekai dan barang siapa yang melakukannya akan mati.

Alice teringat sesuatu dan mulai naik pitam "Oh iya! Kau bilang untuk pengorbanan maka waktu kita didunia tak akan lama lagi!" bentak Alice murka.

Al terkejut dan mulai nyegir "Oh Alice-chan, jangan marah dulu, waktu itu aku hanya bercanda…ya…bercanda untuk menakutimu agar kau terus menuruti kata-kataku hehehe…" lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing.

Alice tampak curiga melihat tawa Al yang sepertinya dipaksakan itu, tapi Alice percaya saja pada kata-kata Al meski didalam hatinya tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak bohong?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa diucapkan Alice, atas alasan hatinya yang tak percaya.

Al mengehentikan tawanya dan mulai serius "_Nee_, apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Alice menggeleng pelan dan sedetik kemudian Ia pun tersenyum. Bagaimana dengan Echo? Dia hanya diam melihat perdebatan itu, meski dalam hatinya Ia menjerit menangis karena sebentar lagi Ia akan kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yaitu sepupunya yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai seorang kakak.

"Echo? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam terus?" Alice mendekati Echo yang terlihat murung saat ini. Echo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa-apa kok,"

Alice tetap saja curiga dengan Echo "Benarkah?"

"…"

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Benarkah Echo?"

Echo mulai geram dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Alice padanya "Aku bilang aku tak papa, jelas?" lanjutnya datar bin dingin yang membuat Alice tertawa.

Echo mengangkat alisnya "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali jadi Echo yang aku kenal," ujarnya, Echo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

'Echo kau sudah tau apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menghentikan peperangan ini ya?' batin Al dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku dengar berita peperangan akan terjadi lusa, jadi bersiaplah," ujar Al kemudian pergi dari ruangan pintu isekai tersebut.

"Woi 'es serut apa maksud…mu…" kata-kata Alice terhenti setelah melihat Al sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Alice cemberut "Dia itu kenapa sih! Hari ini sangat menyebalkan!"

Echo tersenyum miris "Mungkin dia bingung memikirkan cara agar peperangan tak terjadi di didunia ini," lanjutnya.

"_Sou ka_?"

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang cerah ini orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya dengan giat dan semangat. Semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya, namun tidak bagi Pandora <em>Gakuen<em> hari ini libur, dikarenakan akan terjadinya pemberontakan jadi diliburkan. Siswa-siswi sangat berteriak girang karena sekolah libur dan tidak ada tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Tapi tidak untuk Alice, dia tetap nekat untuk pergi kesekolah meski hari ini libur. Dia bosan, sangat bosan malahan.

Alice sekarang sedang berada di depan gerbang Pandora _Gakuen_.

'Sial dikunci' rutuk Alice dalam hati. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk membaca buku seharian di perpustakaan Pandora.

Alice kemudian berlari ke belakang sekolah, butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai kesana dikarenakan luas sekolah yang sangat-sangat luas.

"Hosh hosh hosh…" Alice kini sudah berhasil sampai ke belakang sekolah meski harus rela berlari-lari.

Alice mulai memanjat dinding dihadapannya dan langsung turun sambil melompat.

"HYA~"

BRUUK

"OUH AWW…"

"He?" Alice terkejut, Ia berpikir aku kan melompat kenapa tidak sakit ya? Alice kemudian meraba apa yang ditindihnya dan mulai shock berat.

"GYA~~" Alice langsung melompat dari tempatnya jatuh, untung saja posisi jatuhnya duduk kalau tidak err…kalian tau sendirikan…

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Sakit tau!" bentaknya dan mulai berdiri dari posisi tidurnya.

"KAU!" bentak keduanya salng menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ternyata kau ya? Mau apa kau ke sekolah kan diliburkan." Ucap sosok yang ditimpa Alice tadi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Alice kelihatan murung, "Maaf, aku tak sengaja," lanjutnya dingin tapi ada rasa bersalah didalamnya namun Ia mulai memanjat dinding lagi untuk keluar sekolah.

"Eh? Apa? Kau akan keluar sekolah dengan cara itu lagi?" tanya sosok itu.

Alice menoleh "Apa urusanmu, aku'kan sudah minta maaf!" ucapnya ketus dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memanjat.

"Jangan memanjat! Kalau mau keluar pake pintu sekolah saja! Ya meski aku tidak tau kenapa harus peduli pada orang sepertimu," kata sosok itu.

"Oz _no baka_! Untuk kesana butuh waktu 5 menit, aku tak mau buang-buang waktu, sana kau pergi saja!" perintah Alice datar.

CTAK

Perempatan mulai muncul didahi Oz-sosok yang ditindih Alice tadi-.

"Pokoknya tak boleh," ucap Oz kemudian menarik tangan Alice secara paksa untuk pergi menuju gerbang depan.

Meskipun Oz tidak suka Alice, tapi Ia sudah janji pada kakaknya dan juga Gil bahwa Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang perempuan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya didepan matanya sendiri dan sekarang Oz merutuki dirinya sendiri atas janji bodohnya itu.

"Hei?" ucap Alice.

"…"

"Hei?"

"…"

"HEI! Kau dengar tidak!" geram Alice tak tahan. Oz terkejut dengan bentakan Alice barusan "Ternyata kau bisa marah juga ya?" tutur Oz tersenyum entah mengapa Dia tiba-tiba saja ingin tersenyum.

"Eh?" Alice kelihatan malu "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" lanjutnya datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Oz menghentikan langkahnya dan menekuk kepalanya "Err, maaf," gumamnya sambil melepas genggamannya. Kelihatannya Oz tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, oh iya sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Alice akhirnya, dia sudah bosan harus bersikap dingin terus.

"Oh itu, aku, Gil, Sharon-_chan_, Break dan Lotti sedang berlatih untuk persiapan perang," Oz tersenyum lembut.

Tapi Alice menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu "Tak usah berpose senyum palsu seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Eh?" Oz termenung sejenak, baru kali ini ada orang asing yang tau bahwa senyumanya itu palsu kecuali Gil atau kakaknya, kini Oz mulai berpikir 'Ternyata dia orangnya blak-blakan dan sepertinya dia tidak sedingin yang aku kira' pikirnya.

Kemudian Oz berlari untuk mengejar Alice yang kini sudah melangkah jauh, "Hei, tunggu! Kau'kan tak punya kunci gerbangnya!" seru Oz.

"Kalau begitu cepat, dasar lambat!" ujarnya dingin. Satu lagi yang harus disimpulkan oleh Oz tentang Alice, dia itu gaya bicaranya kasar.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di gerbang…,<p>

"Jadi kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Oz tersenyum.

Alice mengangguk pasti "Iya, tadinya aku ingin baca buku, tapi niatku hilang setelah aku bertemu denganmu," gumamnya dingin dan langsung pergi setelah Oz membuka kuncinya.

"Oh, kau tidak ingin ikut berlatih?" tanya Oz lagi, entah kenapa Oz tidak bisa menjawab selain bertanya(?).

Alice berhenti berjalan "Aku tak mau kalau si 'nenek sihir pink' ada," lalu Alice pun berlari meniggalkan Oz.

Oz menghela napas "Cewek aneh pasti misterius bukan?" gumamnya, kemudian Oz mengunci pintunya lagi dan pergi ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan Pandora <em>Gakuen<em>, sekelompok remaja sedang berlatih dengan keras untuk peperangan yang akan terjadi.

"Hei, Oz kau dari mana saja?" tanya Gil yang sedang berusaha untuk mengubah anginnya menjadi sebuah pisau yang tajam. Oz tersenyum.

"Tadi ada Alice, jadi aku antarkan dia ke gerbang dulu," balas Oz, Gil nampak terkejut.

"Kau menolong Alice?" Gil langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan dan mulai berwajah _horror_. Oz menghela napas, "Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya, iya kan Sharon-_chan_?"

Sharon mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aura yang tidak enak mulai muncul dari nona berambut pink "Kenapa kau tidak ajak kemari? Padahal bisa tau apa jenis elementnya dan langsung mengalahkan kesombongannya itu tau, dasar kau _baka_!" bentak Lotti geram pada Oz.

Oz menyeringai "Kau bilang aku '_baka_', kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan pertarungan yang sempat tertunda kemarin!"

"Oke,"

Gil, Sharon dan Break mulai merinding hebat.

"Kayaknya pertarungan ini akan lebih dahsyat dari yang kemarin," komentar Break sambil menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Dikediaman Vessalius…<p>

Beribu-ribu prajurit sudah disiapkan untuk peperangan besok, mulai dari strategi jenis element yang digunakan dll. Namun pemimpin dari keluarga Vessalius ini masih resah akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasakan pirasat buruk, kenapa aku merasakan kalau aku tak akan menang…," Jack kemudian mengambil jaketnya kasar dan langsung pergi ke luar kediamannya "Setidaknya keluar sebentar dapat menghilangkan rasa _stress_ ku ini," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Suasana perkotaan memang tak jauh dari kata ramai, setiap hari orang-orang melakukan aktivitasnya hampir secara bersamaan, pantas saja kota sering disebut ramai.<p>

Jack sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan dipagi hari yang menjelang siang ini. Mata _emerald_nya tidak lepas dari kegiatannya melihat-lihat pemandangan kota di hari sibuk seperti ini.

"Sibuk sekali," gumamnya kagum. Lalu matanya menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya "Lacie?" Jack pun begegas mengejar sosok itu yang hampir pergi menghilang ditelan ratusan orang.

GREP

Jack menggenggam tangan sosok orang yang dikiranya Lacie tersebut, lalu sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'Ini'kan si cungar-cengir tapi tunggu, kok dia tinggi banget?' pikir sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Alice.

"Kau Lacie kan?" tanyanya lembut dengan tatapan rindu.

"Maaf aku bukan Lacie, dan mungkin kau salah orang," gumam Alice dingin. Wajah Jack kini tertunduk lemas, "Maaf," kemudian Ia pun melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu? Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Oz? Kau saudara kembarnya ya?" tanyanya polos. Jack kemudian menghentikan langkahnya mendengar nama Oz.

"Kau kenal Oz?" tanya Jack tersenyum, Alice mengangguk "Hanya teman sekelas, itu saja kok, dah~" ucap Alice kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Aku bukan saudara kembarnya aku kakaknya,"

Dari kejauhan Alice menoleh dan sedikit terseyum kemudian Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa dia benar-benar mirip Lacie?" gumam Jack dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

><p>Disebuah gua bawah tanah tempat persembunyian penduduk 'miskin'.<p>

"Bagaimana Glen?" tanya Lacie polos.

"Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan mutiara ini dengan baik," balasnya tersenyum menang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Lacie ikut tersenyum mendengarnya namun Ia tetap penasaran dengan kekuatan apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya itu "Kalau boleh tau kau mengingikan kekuatan apa?"

"Mengendalikan semua element dan memanggil monster," jawabnya. Lacie bingung akan permintaan suaminya itu, setidaknya itu permintaan yang sangat sederhana kenapa tidak meminta sihir untuk mengendalikan pikiran orang misalnya tapi kalau itu yang dipikirkan suaminya Lacie akan menerima apa adanya.

DEG

Lacie kelihatan pucat, "Ada apa Lacie?" tanya suaminya-Glen- khawatir.

"Aku merasa pintu isekai kita ada yang membukanya," tanpa diperintah Glen dan Lacie langsung pergi ke tempat pintu isekai di simpan dan voila!

Pintu isekai memang masih ada di tempatnya tapi pintunya sudah terbuka entah oleh siapa, dan anehnya lagi disekeliling pintu itu dihiasi oleh jalan es yang berkilauan.

"Es?" gumam Glen dan Lacie bersamaan, mereka bingung pasalnya tidak ada orang yang mampu mengendalikan es dimanapun kecuali…,

"Aku tak percaya, ternyata keturunan asli keluarga Castava masih ada yang tersisa," gumam Lacie kemudian terjatuh duduk dilantai.

Lacie mulai merasakan dinginnya es yang menusuk jari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan benda padat tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian Lacie mulai menangis.

"Aku tau, pasti dia ingin mengambil mutiaranya kembali, aku yakin itu," ujar Glen kemudian Glen kembali memeluk istrinya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Tenang saja, besok kita pasti menang karena mutiara ini masih ada di tangan kita,"

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, langit pun sudah berubah warnanya menjadi oranye.<p>

Sesosok remaja berambut biru sedang duduk di atap Pandora _Gakuen_. Meski dia sedang melamun namun tatapannya itu menyiratkan kebencian.

'_Kuso_! Mutiaranya ternyata sudah diambil dan digunakan,' batinnya sedih sekaligus marah, dia sedih karena ternyata orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang jahat, dan Dia marah karena Dia terlambat untuk menemukan pintu itu.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya pertarungan mereka selesai juga ya?" ucap Gil lemas sekaligus lega. Break dan Sharon mengangguk pasrah.<p>

Pertarungan selesai dengan pingsannya kedua petarung tersebut yaitu Oz dan Lotti, dilihat dari pakaian, pakaian mereka sudah tidak layak pakai sudah compang-camping disana-sini tanda pertarungan mereka yang begitu dahsyat.

Break dan Gil pun mulai bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan mulai menghampiri kedua orang yang kini telah pingsan tersebut.

Sharon memandang langit sore yang indah dengan tatapan senang lalu matanya melihat seorang remaja berambut biru sedang melamun di atap sekolah 'Kalau tidak salah itu Al'kan?' batin Sharon, kemudian Ia pergi pun pergi ketempat Al tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

* * *

><p>"Hei Al?"<p>

Al sontak terkejut mendengar namanya disebut dan langsung meloncat ria. Dia begitu kaget karena sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun dikejutkan orang.

"Ah, kau Sharon, maaf hehe.." ucap Al grogi dan tersenyum garing.

Sharon tersenyum ramah "Kenapa kau yang harus minta maaf, kan aku yang salah telah mengagetkanmu,"

Al kemudian tersenyum senang "Oh iya ya...hahaha…"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sharon lembut.

Al mulai merenung dan menatap langit senja "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan peperangan besok, itu saja," ujar Al dengan wajah riang.

Sharon tercengang mendengar perkataan Al 'Aku rasa aku tidak suka padanya, ini hanyalah perasaan kagum, itu saja,' batin Sharon.

Al bangkit dari posisi duduknya "Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam dengan santai untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

'Tunggu terakhir kalinya?' batin Sharon "Apa maksud dari—"

"Oh ternyata kau disini Sharon?" ucap sesosok remaja berambut putih-Break-.

"Eh, iya ada apa?" tanya Sharon dan sedikit lupa akan kata-kata Al tadi.

"Kenapa kau bicara sendiri sih?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak aku bersama…" Sharon terkejut bukan main, setelah melihat sosok yang tadi bersamanya menghilang entah kemana 'Apa maksud dari kata-katanya tadi' batin Sharon lalu pulang bersama Break.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya malampun tiba, Al kini sedang menjalani sebuah ritual aneh entah untuk apa.<p>

"Aku, janji akan menjaga dunia ini dari peperangan besok, sesuai rencanaku…,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chap 4 beres yei! Akhirnya fic ini menuju Chap akhir nih, karena kemungkinan Chap depan itu endingnya dan sangat menyedihkan lho…hiks…hiks…T_T<p>

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Al? Apakah perang akan terjadi?

Tunggu di Chap depan sekaligus endingnya…

Meski tidak ada yang nge-review chap ini, saya akan melanjutkannya sampai tamat dengan senang hati…Ganbare yo! XD

Arigatou kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fic buatan saya …^^

Review, Onengai…^^

Mata ne…

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


	5. End

My First fic

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, OC de el el.

Summary : Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ilmu sihir, kehidupan damai, namun tiba-tiba hal yang misterius muncul sebuah pintu yang dapat…mengubah dunia…?

Chara : Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainswoth, Vincent Nightray, Xerxes Break, Echo, Charlotte Baskerville, Alcase (My OC) de el el.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ISEKAI**

**.**

~Chapter 5~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_._

_._

.

_Akhirnya malampun tiba, Al kini sedang menjalani sebuah ritual aneh entah untuk apa._

"_Aku, janji akan menjaga dunia ini dari peperangan besok, sesuai rencanaku…,"_

* * *

><p>Hari dimana akan terjadi perangpun tiba, kaum atas maupun kaum bawah keduanya sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. Dari masing masing kaum terdapat ribuan orang prajurit siap tempur yang disiapkan.<p>

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng menandakan peperangan akan segera dimulai.

Seorang remaja laki-laki lari tergesa-gesa dengan keringat yang bercucuran, tapi remaja itu tak memikirkan hal itu, satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan adalah harus cepat merebut mutiara putih sekarang juga.

Akhirnya remaja berambut biru itupun sampai di markas kaum bawah, dengan napas yang terputus-putus remaja itu berlari dan mendobrak pintu dengan sihir esnya secara brutal.

BRAAKK

Remaja itu mendobrak sebuah pintu yang merupakan tempat pemimpin kaum bawah berada. Alasan mengapa tidak ada yang tau bahwa remaja itu telah datang karena, remaja itu menggunakan sihir es tingkat tinggi agar semua orang yang menjaga markas itu pingsan.

Didalam pintu itu Nampak Glen dan Lacie yang sedang memainkan mutiara putih dengan sangat baik.

Lacie kemudian terseyum menang "Ah, ternyata masih bocah ya?"

"Hei, kau bocah menyerahlah!" seru Glen dingin.

Al-remaja itu- hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku tau kalian ingin membalas dendam atas masa lalu kalian, dulu kaum bawah juga kaya bukan? Cuma karena keserakahan kalian sendiri kalian dihukum menjadi miskin betulkan?" ucap Al dingin.

"He? Apa maksudnya bocah? Kalau mau menghentikan kami itu sudah terlambat! Kami sudah bergerak menyerang," balas Glen sarkatik dengan nada kemenangan.

Al tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

'Bocah itu, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum apa yang akan direncanakannya,' batin Lacie berpikir keras. Lacie merasakan aura yang tak enak dari anak berambut biru itu.

"_Blizzard_," gumam Al pelan. Dan dalam seketika tubuh Glen dan Lacie terbungkus es yang dihasilkan oleh Al.

"KAU!" geram Glen marah. Al melangkahkan kakinya menuju Glen dan mengambil mutiara itu dengan cepat.

"Aku ambil mutiaranya _jaa_~" senyum Al dan langsung pergi menghilang.

"_KUSO_!"

"Tenanglah akan kuhancurkan es ini dengan sihirku,"

PYAR

Lacie berhasih memecahkan es yang membelenggu mereka berdua, "Sudah kuduga bocah itu bukan bocah biasa, dia menguasai 3 element," lanjut Lacie kagum. Glen menatap tajam Lacie, merasakan aura yang tak enak dari sampingnya Lacie pun langsung bungkam.

"Ayo kita cari anak itu!" seru Glen dan menarik tangan Lacie.

* * *

><p>Di istana Vessalius, para prajurit perang juga sudah diberangkatkan, dan diperkirakan perang akan terjadi di tengah kota Leveiyu.<p>

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut sebagai taman,

"Bagaimana?" gumam Jack pada bawahannya.

"Kemungkinan perang akan segera terjadi kira-kira 1 jam lagi dari sekarang, karena tentara musuh pun sudah diberangkatkan," jawab bawahannya itu sopan. Jack tersenyum.

"Lakukan strategi A,"

"Siap,"

* * *

><p>Di rumah Alice. Alice dan Echo kini sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas. Perasaan mereka berdua sedang resah tak menentu. Alice yang hampir memakan jari-jarinya karena dari tadi dia menggigit kuku-kukunya. Dan Echo yang tak kunjung berhenti berputar-putar.<p>

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mana si 'es serut' sudah menghilang dari subuh lagi!" gerutu Alice yang kini benar-benar menggigit jari tangannya kesal.

"_Ittai_," seru Alice. Echo mulai berhenti berputar dan melirik Alice, setelah selesai melihat Alice, Echo pun kembali berputar-putar.

Alice memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi jujur sedari tadi hatinya merasakan pirasat buruk, bahkan tadi malam pun Alice tidak tidur karena perasaannya itu.

Tap Tap

Echo berhenti berputar, dan mulai lari kearah pintu keluar. Alice yang memang lagi bosan dengan sigap Ia pun mengikuti Echo keluar dan voila!

"Es serut?" gumam Alice melihat sosok didepannya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan juga Echo.

"Oh Alice, sekali-kali panggil namaku donk!" kata Al sedikit kesal. Alice hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" pertanyaan Echo menghentikan tawa Alice, dan kini kedua gadis itu menatap Al dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Al tersenyum "Oh itu, lihat!" seru Al yang kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, dan pas tangannya dibuka muncul sebuah mutiara putih yang mereka cari selama 3 tahun ini.

Alice dan Echo terkagum-kagum melihatnya "Waah cantiknya," gumam Echo dan Alice bersamaan. Al pun ikut tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian Al mulai menatap kedua gadis itu tajam.

"Kalian berdua cepat sekarang pergi ke pusat kota, hentikan peperangan sebisa kalian mengerti? Aku akan menyusul kalian ada sesuatu yang harus aku bawa dulu, _jaa_~" Al pun bergegas pergi setelah memberikan perintahnya.

DEG

Lagi-lagi Alice merasakan hal yang ganjil bin tidak enak, Dia merasa bahwa Al akan pergi selamanya, namun sedetik kemudian Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikirannya itu.

"Ayo Alice!"

"Um,"

* * *

><p>Para prajurit dari kedua kaum sudah sampai di tengah kota, dan bersiap untuk bertarung.<p>

"_Chotto matte_!" teriak Alice dan Echo yang kini sudah sampai ditengah kota berkat sihirnya Echo yang mengakibatkan sipemakainya bisa terbang. Karena sihir Echo adalah angin.

Kedua prajurit malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedatangan Alice dan juga Echo ke tengah-tengah perbatasan antara prajurit kaum bawah dan kaum atas.

"Hentikan perang ini! Kalian tau sndiri kan perang hanya membawa kematian saja dan pastinya akan berakibat buruk!" seru Alice lantang bin percaya diri.

Para prajurit menghentikan tawanya dan mulai tersenyum sinis "Bocah seperti kalian bisa apa hah! Ini urusan orang dewasa lho!" ucap salah satu prajurit dari kaum bawah, yang memicu prajurit lainnya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baka<em>! Sedang apa Alice dan temannya ditengah-tengah seperti itu!" geram Oz entah pada siapa "Aku akan kesana," lanjut Oz, tapi tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Gil.

"Jangan itu berbahaya," seru Gil. Oz menatap Gil dengan marah.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin membantu Alice!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya? Bukankah dulu kau tidak menyukainya?" perkataan Gil langsung membuat Oz bungkam, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang dulu Oz itu tidak menyukai Alice karena sipatnya yang dingin, tapi setelah bertemu kemarin dan sedikit berbincang-bincang, Oz sadar bahwa Alice itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Oz hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa Gil juga begitu prihatin atas tingkah laku Oz sekarang.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tunggu!" cegah Sharon. Mendengar suara Sharon Oz pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, Sharon-_chan_! Juga mau bantu?" Sharon tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian mulai menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, Alice itu kan teman kita, dan aku punya ide bagus untuk pergi ketengah kota tanpa sepengetahuan oleh para prajurit itu,"

"Bagus,"

"Begini ya…"

* * *

><p>"Jack-<em>sama<em> apa dimulai sekarang?"

"Tolong panggilkan Oz dkk, kesini! Aku melihat sepertinya teman mereka mengganggu jalannya perang ini," perintah Jack yang dijawab anggukan oleh bawahannya itu.

"Eh, aku mau dibawa kemana!" seru Oz dkk sambil terus memberontak kesal.

"Maaf ini atas suruhan Jack-sama,"

"Engh! Dasar _nii-san_!" geram Oz murka.

Sesampainya di sebuah bukit dekat tengah kota Leveiyu yaitu tempat Jack berada.

"Kau mau apa nii-san!" ucap Oz sarkatik sambil melipat tangannya kesal.

Jack tersenyum "Jangan marah dulu, aku tau kau akan ikut dalam perang iya kan? Dan itu aku LARANG!" lanjutnya sambil menekankan kata LARANG.

Oz terkesiap kaget "Apa aku'kan ingin membela—"

"Cukup! Kalau kau memaksa akan ku hukum!" Oz langsung tak bisa membalas perkataan kakaknya karena pasalnya Oz sudah pernah merasakan hukuman dari kakaknya, dan sejak saat itu Oz berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik.

Suasana disana seketika menjadi hening.

Jack mulai mengambil teropongnya dan ingin melihat keadaan.

"Eh," Jack terkejut melihat sosok yang dilihatnya, Ia pun mulai terseyum lemah.

"Hei, Oz? apa kau kenal gadis berambut coklat bermata _violet_ yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah prajurit itu?" Oz kaget mendengarnya.

"Hanya teman sekelas, itu saja," jawab Oz meski dalam hatinya berteriak ingin membantu Alice.

"Namanya Alice kan?" Oz kaget mendengarnya begitupula dengan Gil, Sharon, juga Break "Dia mirip sekali dengan Lacie lho!" lanjut Jack dengan seyuman lemah yang dihiasi raut wajah sedih.

"Tuan, penyerangan sudah dimulai, dan dalam hitungan detik 10 rumah hangus terbakar," ucap bawahan Jack panik.

"Appa!"

* * *

><p>Alice kini sedang menangis tak tertahan melihat rumahnya dan keluarganya tiada dalam hitungan detik.<p>

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU ECHO! AKU INGIN MENEMUI KELUARGAKU!" bentak Alice marah, Dia berusaha bebas dari genggaman Echo.

"ALICE! Percuma kau kesana!" Echo mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang susah payah ia jaga agar tak terjatuh "Kita sudah terlambat," lanjut Echo.

"UWAAA!" teriak Alice tak tahan, sekarang Alice tau kenapa sedari tadi perasaannya tidak enak.

Akhirnya Al sampai ditengah kota, dan sangat _shock_ berat melihat Echo dan Alice yang sedang menangis meraung-raung.

TENG TENG TENG

"SUARA LONCENG KEDUA TELAH BERBUNYI AYO PERANG!" seru salah satu komandan prajurit lantang.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Al marah, dari raut wajahnya dia sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tapi teriakan Al sama sekali tidak dipikirkan dan malah sekarang para prajurit mulai maju.

Al yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"_Aisu Wooru_!" gumam Al, dan dalam seketika muncul dinding es yang sangat tinggi, kira-kira tingginya mencapai 7 meter. Para prajurit langsung berhenti melangkah dan terkaget ria.

* * *

><p>"Ah apa itu!" seru Sharon melihat dinding es setebal itu.<p>

"Mustahil ada orang yang bisa menguasai element es bukan?" komentar Break.

"Eh itu kan Al!" pekik Oz kaget melihat sosok Al yang kelihatannya sedang melindungi Alice dan Echo.

"Lalu kenapa Alice menangis?"

"Rumah dan keluarganya sudah tiada, akibat serangan dari kaum bawah yang menyelinap," potong Jack dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Oz dkk terkejut dan mulai berwajah sedih.

"Alice, semoga kau tetap sabar,"

* * *

><p>Echo dan Alice tersentak kaget melihat dinding es yang menjulang sangat tinggi.<p>

"Alice, Echo tenang aku akan menghentikan perang ini sekarang," kata Al lalu kemudian terbang.

"Eh?" Alice dan Echo hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Hei kalian para prajurit! Menyerahlah sebelum aku menghilangkan seluruh sihir kalian!" ujar Al lantang namun tak digubris para tentara itu.

"Baik kalau kalian yang menginginkannya," Al mulai berkonsentrasi pada dua mutiara di tangannya dan perlahan-lahan mutiara itu bersinar.

Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Al sebenarnya, namun tak ada seorang pun yang tau atas masalah itu.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu ya?" gumam Lacie "Kau memilih untuk menghapus semua sihir kami bukan?" lanjutnya tersenyum

PRAK

Al menyatukan kedua mutiara itu dan tiba-tiba 2 pintu isekai datang menghampiri Al. Sesuai mutiara yang jadi satu, pintu isekaipun menjadi satu. Al tersenyum melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Hei Alice! Teruslah semangat ya! Jangan pantang menyerah! Dan untuk kau Echo cobalah untuk bersikap ramah dan tidak datar dan satu lagi, jaga diri kalian masing-masing oke!" ucap Al sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman termanisnya dan kemudian dia mulai membelenggu mutiara dengan esnya kemudian menghancurkannya.

Alice dan Echo melotot.

"Apa maksudmu ahh!" kata-kata Alice terpotong karena tubuhnya kini bersinar terang, bukan hanya Alice tapi semua orang pun tubuhnya bersinar, setelah bersinar, dari tubuh orang-orang sinar itu terbang menghampiri pintu isekai.

"_Nee, minna_! Semua kekuatan sihir kalian aku ambil, demi kedemaian di seluruh dunia," ucap Al tersenyum "_Sayonara_!" serunya riang dan perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil. Ya…pergi menghilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya pintu isekai.

"Hei, kau bercanda'kan!...AAALL!" teriak Alice sekuat-kuatnya. Dia tidak menyangka setelah keluarga angkatnya kini Ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat baiknya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari-hari berlalu, berganti minggu-minggu kemudian menumpuk menjadi berbulan-bulan…

Tidak terasa 1 tahun sudah kejadian naas itu, kini Alice sudah mengetahui bahwa orang tua kandungnya adalah Glen dan Lacie, yang merupakan salah satu keluarg Baskerville yang diasingkan, namun sekarang mereka telah diterima kembali dan merekapun hidup bahagia.

Alice sekarang telah bersipat seperti biasa pada semua teman-temannya dan sekarang Ia menjadi gadis yang selalu semangat dan periang. Echo pun kini mulai berubah dia mulai membuka hatinya yang dingin menjadi rmah tamah.

Lotti dan Alice pun sekarang berteman baik bukan hanya teman melainkan sepupu juga, meski saling caci-maki, tapi mereka tetaplah tersenyum…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kejadian naas itu berlangsung, Alice dkk memutuskan ke TKP untuk mengenang jasa Al.

"_Nee_, Al kita sudah hidup damai dan berkat kau, _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu_," ucap Alice tertawa sendu.

Lotti tersenyum melihat Alice "Hei, kata terimakasih itu kan untuk orang yang hanya kau sukai saja, jangan-jangan kau suka padanya ya, Alice?"

Alice langsung men_deathglare_ Lotti.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak! Tidak lebih dari itu jangan salah paham ya!" ketus Alice, ternyata sipat ketusnya itu tidak menghilang sama sekali.

Lotti dkk hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Alice, sedangkan Alice memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sedang cemberut.

Dan berkat Al, kehidupan menjadi damai, dan semua sihirpun sudah tiada…

Jadi semua orang kini hanya manusia biasa, seperti sebelum kedatangan pintu isekai…

Sebuah dunia baru yang damai pun telah berjalan dengan baik berkat orang-orang yang menjalankannya dengan baik.

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

.

-END-

.

-OWARI-

* * *

><p>Waah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, uuh aku tau fic ini alurnya kecepetan dan ada kesan memaksa iya kan? Endingnya juga jelek…T_T<p>

Maaf kalau chap penutupan ini jelek bin gaje, Reizu sudah berusaha mengetik dengan baik, tapi hasilnya tetap jelek…T-T

Review kemarin udah Reizu bales lewat PM…^^

RnR Please! ^_^

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya… XD

Mata ne,

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


End file.
